A vehicle may generally include a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The HVAC system is installed in, for example, a space in front of a passenger cabin. The HVAC system includes an HVAC case accommodating a blower fan, an evaporator, and the like. The HVAC system is generally fixed to a vehicle body by, for example, screwing to the vehicle body.
The fixation of the HVAC system may include a two-part process. Specifically, the HVAC system is primarily lifted by an operator and held by the operator at a predetermined position. The HVAC system is secondarily mounted to a vehicle body, such as a sheetmetal of the vehicle, by screwing a fastener. In the two-part process, an operator is required to hold the HVAC system securely at the predetermined position, while the HVAC is screwed by the fastener. The conventional process may exert a burden on the operator.
For example, it is conceivable that the HVAC is once temporarily installed to a vehicle and subsequently fastened to the vehicle in a sequential manufacturing line. Specifically, one operator installs the HVAC temporarily, without fastening the HVAC to the vehicle, at a first station in the manufacturing line. Subsequently, the vehicle and the temporarily installed HVAC move down to a subsequent second station in the manufacturing line, and another operator fastens the temporarily installed HVAC. It is desirable, without an operator close to the HVAC and the vehicle, to hold the temporarily installed HVAC while the HVAC and the vehicle move to the second station.